hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
List of Hetalia: Axis Powers characters
See also: ''Animals of Hetalia, List of minor characters in Axis Powers Hetalia This is a list of the characters who appear in the series Axis Powers Hetalia, created by Hidekaz Himaruya. Axis Powers North Italy (Veneziano) ''Main article: Feliciano Vargas *Voiced by: Daisuke Namikawa, Aki Kanada (Chibitalia) The title character of the series. He is an energetic yet clumsy young man, who also happens to be rather cowardly and obsessed with pasta. He is the grandson of Ancient Rome who was once the strongest nation in the world, as well the younger brother of Romano (South Italy). When in trouble, he often cries for Germany's help or insists on surrendering. Though he is bad at fighting, his creativity in art and trade is strong. The strange curly hair on his head acts as an erogenous zone for him when pulled. Germany Main article: Ludwig *Voiced by: Hiroki Yasumoto A strict and rule-abiding soldier, Germany was the one to discover Italy hiding in the crate of tomatoes in the middle of WWI (originally oranges in the webcomic version), when they were enemies. Despite their differences, he later became closer to the carefree Italy when they became allies. Due to his tendency to over-rely on manuals for orderliness, he finds himself running into trouble if there's a misunderstanding. He has a secret passion for baking cake and making sweets. He is also a closet pervert. Japan Main article: Honda Kiku *Voiced by: Hiroki Takahashi, Ai Iwamura (Young Japan) The third and final major member of the Axis Powers, recruited by Germany. He is mysterious and quiet, as well as hard-working. Though he looks to be the youngest of the main three, he is in fact very old and has the behavior of an old man. All of his answers are "No", and he is rarely shown to be angry or volatile, though it is said that if enough pressure builds up, he becomes very "scary". His hobby is to read the atmosphere, to assess situations and act carefully. Allied Forces America/United States Main article: Alfred F.Jones *Voiced by: Katsuyuki Konishi, Ai Iwamura (Young America) A loud, energetic man who happens to sometimes have his nose in others' business. He is obsessed with superheroes and hamburgers, and thinks nothing of eating strangely-colored candies and cakes (which disturbs Japan). He has a strange phobia of ghosts, but is friends with an alien, Tony, who lives with him. He is the youngest of the Allied Forces in human and nation age, and their self-declared leader in the WWII strips that make up the main storyline. The strange crescent-shaped lock of hair on his head represents Nantucket, while his glasses are Texas. England/United Kingdom Main article: Arthur Kirkland *Voiced by: Noriaki Sugiyama The cynical, foul-mouthed, estranged mentor figure to America. He used to be a pirate before he settled down into his "gentleman" role. His most noticeable physical features are his thick eyebrows. England is also well-versed in black magic and can see mythical creatures that others can't, which causes the other nations to think of them as his hallucinations. Though he is technically the United Kingdom (as evidenced by his flag), he is often referred to as simply England in most translations (though merchandise refers to him as UK, due to the Japanese word Igirisu being used for both terms). Himaruya has confirmed that he represents both the UK and England, he is officially known as the UK to other nations, with the exception of his brothers. He is mentioned to have an older brother representing Scotland, who regularly bullied him in their childhood. Two other brothers mentioned by Himaruya are Wales and Northern Ireland, with it being currently unknown what kind of relation Ireland has to him. France Main article: Francis Bonnefoy *Voiced by: Masaya Onosaka Proud and dangerously affectionate, France has been involved in a strong rivalry with England for the longest time. He can often be seen streaking or making inappropriate advances on others, and is said to fall in love with anything that is beautiful, even if it is not human. He considers himself to be a "big brother", and grew his beard to look more like one. Russia Main article: Ivan Braginski *Voiced by: Yasuhiro Takato A large, intimidating nation with the cruelty of a child, Russia has mentally cracked from his history of war and bloodshed (however, Russia is unaware of this cruelty). He dreams of eventually living in a warm place with sunflowers. During WWII, he had many other nations living under him as the Soviet Union, including the Baltics and his two sisters. He considers vodka to be his fuel, and is almost always shown wearing the scarf that his older sister Ukraine gave him. He is categorized as a "yandere" character. China Main article: Wang Yao *Voiced by: Yuki Kaida One of the oldest apparent nations in the series out of the main cast, and the self-proclaimed eldest "brother" to the other Asian characters (though Japan does not think of him as one). He tends to end his sentences with the "-aru" suffix. He has an easy-going demeanor, and has a fondness for cute things, though the characters he creates are often bootlegged versions of other countries' ones (such as Hello Kitty and Disney mascots). Europe South Italy (Romano) Main article: Lovino Vargas *Voiced by: Daisuke Namikawa The older brother of North Italy. He has an inferiority complex, hates both Germany and France, and tends to treat Spain harshly as well. He is kind to women, but not very social to other men, as evidenced by his behavior towards those other nations and his brother. It is said that being undermined by the mafia has made his personality slant even more negative. Romano is also said to have lost motivation to do anything due to lacking the natural talents that Veneziano has in art and trade. Spain Main article: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo *Voiced by: Go Inoue Romano's childhood caretaker, who was once a powerful nation until England and America drove him to poverty. Though he is affectionate towards Romano, the other isn't too warm towards him. He is generally cheerful and friendly, though he is also oblivious and insensitive to a degree, unable to "read the atmosphere" (not even bothering to try to). He was once married to Austria when they were both in Habsburg rule. Austria Main article: Roderich Edelstein *Voiced by: Akira Sasanuma, Aki Kanada (Young Austria) A young master who loves the piano and was once married to Hungary (referencing the Austro-Hungarian Compromise) as well as Spain (referencing the union of the countries in the House of Habsburg). He helped raise the younger Italy when he became property of the Holy Roman Empire. He was once friends with Switzerland as a child, but the two later had a falling-out. Hungary Main article:Elizabeta Héderváry *Voiced by: Michiko Neya A tomboyish woman who was once married to Austria and although their union ended, she still feels strongly towards him. As a child, she believed herself to be a boy until she hit puberty. She is fond of riding horses, and carries a cast-iron frying pan with her as a weapon (which she has used against both France and Prussia). She is also a fujoshi ''(literally: "rotten girl") type of character, referencing Hungary's infamy in porn production. Poland ''Main article: Feliks Łukasiewicz *Voiced by: Kazutada Tanaka The somewhat childish partner of Lithuania, he was a super nation until he became annexed by Russia and the two were split apart. In the time that he was partitioned, he became friends with Italy. He is best remembered among fans for his "valley" talk (in actuality a Nagoya accent translated as a valley girl speech pattern) and instances where he can be seen cross-dressing. Switzerland Main article: Vash Zwingli *Voiced by: Romi Park A xenophobic and reclusive former mercenary who is overprotective of his Alps. He is described as the "eternal neutral" country and is trigger-happy, shooting at those who'd dare cross his lawns. He adopted Liechtenstein after WWI when she fell into poverty, and acts as her older brother. But he is also reminded of his lapsed friendship with Austria when around her, a period which he does not like to be reminded of. Liechtenstein Main article: Liechtenstein *Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya The adoptive younger sister of Switzerland, who once lived a difficult life after WWI ended and she was left in a crisis. She is incredibly grateful to Switzerland and often dresses like him to show her appreciation. Due to being mistaken as a boy by a civilian, she wears a blue ribbon in her hair. As she has no army of her own, she relies on her older brother to take care of those affairs. Belgium Main article: Belgium A little-seen female character that not much is known about, other than her being classified as a tsukkomi type and cheerful. She has an older brother, Holland, and another sibling (whose gender was not stated) representing Luxembourg. Netherlands/Holland Main Article: Holland The older brother of Belgium. He is said to be a strong man who likes really young women and thinks nothing of using some types of shady drugs. He once fought with Turkey over the title of "The Tulip Country". In his character design, he is shown to have pale brown hair and brown eyes, and appears to be about the same height as Denmark. Belarus Main article: Natalia Arlovskaya *Voiced by: Urara Takano Russia's younger sister, who wishes to marry him someday (though he fears her). She is shown to have a harsh and intimidating demeanor, and despises Lithuania, who happens to have a crush on her. Belarus does not like the idea of anyone else being around her brother, and tends to remain at his side to threaten those that come near (as mentioned in the drama version of Let's Talk about the G8 Members). Ukraine Main article: Ukraine *Voiced by: Yuki Masuda The older sister of Russia with a large heart and chest. She is constantly in a state of crisis, and is very poor and unable to pay Russia for gas. In addition, she is compelled to apologize for everything, even for having a female boss. In the anime, her chest bouncing is further exaggerated by loud sound effects that follow her wherever she goes. Nordic Europe Sweden Main article: Berwald Oxenstierna *Voiced by: Keikou Sakai A tall, silent nation who considers Finland to be his "wife". Though he appears to be intimidating and difficult to understand, he is actually very playful deep down. He adopted Sealand (after he put himself up for sale on Ebay), and is referred to as "papa" by him. He also had partial custody of Estonia and Latvia in the past as his sort of "sons". Finland Main article: Tino Väinämöinen *Voiced by: Takahiro Mizushima Sweden's "wife", who denied having such a connection to him when they were together, and will still deny the idea when confronted with it (as shown in Christmas Rampage 2007). Out of the five Nordics, he has suffered the most hardships. He usually is depicted as cheery and mild, but it is said that when confronted with the scene of a batttle or fire, his brute strength can show. Estonia is his best friend, due to their similarities and love for planning festivals. Denmark Main article: Denmark A powerful Nordic nation who once had control over Sweden and Finland. He considers himself to be very close to Norway, though the other feels differently. His general attitude is that of a loud, somewhat oblivious and arrogant young man that drinks heavily. In character artwork, he is generally depicted with a large axe. Norway Main article: Norway A mysterious and reclusive Nordic, often seen with a nisse and described as being able to see other mythical creatures. Like Hong Kong, he has a distinct lack of facial expressions and outward emotion. He finds Denmark very annoying, though Denmark is oblivious to it. After an excavation by Iceland, it was revealed that Norway is in fact his older brother. Iceland Main article: Iceland * Voiced by: Ayumu Asakura A character with a cool exterior, who is hot-blooded and passionate deep down. He is treated kindly by Russia, but he can't help but feel suspicious. Though it is said that he considers Norway to be the home where his heart really is, he is reluctant to refer to him as his big brother. Mediterranean nations Greece Main article: Heracles Karpusi *Voiced by: Atsushi Kousaka (anime series), Kishô Taniyama (Hetalia Fantasia) A man with a love for philosophy, as well as cats. He doesn't get along very well with Turkey, though he is good friends with Japan. His mother was known as Ancient Greece, and he often sleeps in and excavates the ruins of her civilization, refusing to build anything new where they stood. Turkey Main article: Sadiq Adnan *Voiced by: Takahiro Fujimoto Once known as the Ottoman Empire and having had control of the younger Greece for a long time, he is a competitive type and fought frequently with Greece. The two still quarrel even after having settled on a cease-fire. He currently has custody of TRNC, a nation that only he will recognize. Egypt Main article: Gupta Muhammad Hassan A character that briefly appeared in the original webcomic, but rarely shows up in the later installments and published manga. His mother, Ancient Egypt, was a love interest for Rome. Baltic nations Lithuania Main article: Toris Lorinaitis *Voiced by: Ken Takeuchi The partner of Poland, who became the property of Russia for some time. He is often intimidated by Russia, though he gets along well with America and Poland. Estonia Main article: Eduard Von Bock *Voiced by: Atsushi Kousaka The studious Baltic, he's really into computers and has the most luck in avoiding Russia and problems due to his wit (though this conflicts with Estonia's actual unlucky history). When something dangerous or unfortunate happens to Latvia, he can usually be heard screaming his name. He is best friends with Finland. Latvia Main article: Raivis Galante *Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya (Hetalia Drama CD: Volume 2), Kazutada Tanaka (anime series) The youngest of the Baltics, and the most sensitive. Though he wishes he had siblings, the other two Baltics do not think of themselves as his brothers. He is friends with Sealand, though he finds it hard to act like an older brother to him when he has his own worries. Asian nations South Korea Main article: Im Yong Soo The (apparent) youngest of the Asian nations, he often claims responsibility for others' work and shows his affection for his family in bizarre ways. He seems to have a romantic interest for his brothers China and Japan. Hong Kong Main article: Hong Kong *Voiced by: Motoki Takagi (Hetalia Fantasia) An Asian nation character with thick eyebrows, which he acquired due to England putting a curse on him. Due to his lack of expression, it is hard to tell how he is actually feeling and what he is thinking. Taiwan Main article: Taiwan *Voiced by: Yuki Kaida (Hetalia Character CD Vol.8) The first female Asian character introduced, she is said to be a nervous but stubborn type. A chibi sketch of her by Himaruya reveals that she has a flower-shaped birthmark (or tattoo) on her left thigh. She wears pink traditional Chinese clothing. Other nations Canada Main article: Matthew Williams *Voiced by: Katsuyuki Konishi The brother of America, who is often forgotten or mistaken for him by other nations. When he tries to get angry, he does so very quietly and then gives up. He also spaces out for weekends staring at weird things. He has a pet polar bear named Kumajirou. Cuba Main article: Cuba *Voiced by: Hiroki Takahashi A nation who doesn't get along well with America. However, he is friends with Canada, though he often mistakes him for America. Seychelles Main article: Seychelles *Voiced by: Megumi Takamoto (Hetalia Drama CD: Interval Vol.1) A cheerful island girl, first introduced in the Gakuen Hetalia game and usually seen holding a fish. She is barely known throughout the world. Other Sealand Main article: Peter Kirkland *Voiced by: Ai Orikasa The younger brother to England, Sealand vows to be recognized as an actual nation someday, even though he is a sea fort that England built in 1944. After selling himself on Ebay, he was adopted by Sweden. He is friends with Latvia, and a rival to TRNC. Ancient Empires Ancient Rome/Roman Empire Main article: Ancient Rome *Voiced by: Hozumi Gōda The grandfather to both Italy brothers, he was the strongest nation in the world but withered and eventually died. Germania Main article: Germania The grandfather of Holy Roman Empire, Prussia, and others, he was once Rome's bodyguard but became his enemy at some point. He is said to have delivered the killing blow to Rome, before dying himself some time later. Former Germanic Nations Prussia Main article: Gilbert Beilschmidt *Voiced by: Atsushi Kousaka The older brother of Germany, who will do anything to become strong. He once represented the Teutonic Knights, but eventually became Prussia after various stages in his life as a nation. In the modern day (after his home was dissolved), he lives with Germany. Holy Roman Empire Main article: Holy Roman Empire *Voiced by: Jun Konno The childhood love of Italy, who he had mistaken to be a girl. He tried to become a powerful and actual nation but failed and vanished, presumably having died in a war he went to. He was one of Germania's many offspring and was considered to be his "keepsake". It is hinted that he may possibly have some sort of connection to Germany, however, the exact connection between the two has yet to be divulged. Miscellaneous Characters Tony An extra-terrestrial friend of America, who can't stand England and refers to him as a "limey". Tony makes his anime debut in Episode 36. Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Anime